


aftermath

by bbybutch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Slight Smut, Smut, They love each other, ahhhhh, also this is a good relationship between the two like i mean consensual and healthy, but fluffy, discussing the feelings, gay and good and in love, gayyy, i love them, just a lil, kind of?, okay, okay lets be real its a bit ball of fluffadoodle, slightlyyy, smut with feelings, these nerds, this is vv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybutch/pseuds/bbybutch
Summary: After the desperation settles, Sam is left with the effects of what he's done. And the question lingers, where do they go from here?





	

Lucifer grinned crookedly, looking sideways at him. He shifted uncomfortably in the covers, his vision of everything made clear now that the desperation was gone. The devil beside him turned fully onto the side, leaning on his elbow.  
“Well, I guess Winchester Jumbo Size has a whole new meaning now.” He laughed, despite the whole fucked up situation. Lucifer lolled his head. “You know I adore you.”  
Sam flushed as the devil continued, “I’m sorry I’ve seemed like such an … assbutt up until now.” He nodded. Lucifer raised an eyebrow when he still said nothing. “Penny for your thoughts?”  
Sam huffed a laugh. “A penny? Fine.” He shook his head. “You. Bedsheets.” He finally looked over at Lucifer. “Your tongue.”  
Luci smiled a little and rolled closer to him. Despite everything that’d just happened, Sam hesitated to touch him. He stretched out his fingers, still hot and burning. Lucifer’s skin was cold under his hand, and he ran it up his side. Lucifer smiled into the touch, and he relaxed a little.  
“Is this gonna be—“ He struggled for the words.  
“It can be whatever you want it to be.” The devil buried his face in his neck, lightly, so that Sam knew he could turn away if he wanted to. He didn’t. Instead, he ran a slow hand through the blond’s short hair.  
“I just don’t want it to end.” Sam murmured into his hair. He felt him smile against his neck, barely.  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <333


End file.
